A new Riddler in town
by Kaki-Roza
Summary: <html><head></head>Emerald is just a normal girl, or so everyone thinks. After she proves herself against The Riddler, and calls him by his REAL name, he doesn't know what else to do with her other than kidnapp her.  Riddler X OC in later sections. Part 1 of a trilogy.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-_

Emerald shut off her alarm and looked at the clock. It read 12:00 noon. _Crap, _she said, _I have to go to the bank today..._

She lazily got up and put a bagel in the toaster, then went to her closet. She grabbed a line green tank top, a black leather miniskirt, and some lime green fishnet leggings. After getting dressed, she brushed her long black hair, and put on her leather jacket and knee-high boots with 3 inch heals. On the way out the door, she grabbed her bagel and her black purse. She double-checked to make sure it had her book of crosswords in it, and it did, so she walked out the door.

Emerald smiled when she saw her black F-150 in front of her apartment building. This truck was one of her few prized possessions, but meant next to nothing when it came to puzzles. She climbed into her truck, and it was almost literal. There ARE disadvantages like that when you're a mere 5'4", but her favorite boots made her 5'7", so climbing wasn't necessary.

She drove to Gotham National and walked inside. She took her number, 169, and then looked at what number they were on: 124. _Great...I'm gonna be here __FOREVER__!_ She walked to the wall farthest away from the entrance, but stayed where she could still see the doors and the number they were on. Leaning against the wall, she pulled out her crossword book and started to work on it.

10 minutes had passed when she heard the crowd of people gasp. Someone screamed. _Wonderful! This is just my day! NOW I'm in the middle of a bank larceny! I'll just ignore it and maybe no one will-_a shadow covered her crossword and interrupted her thoughts.

"Your blocking my light." she said. She wasn't at all surprised at how intimidating her voice sounded. The shadow didn't move, but she heard a voice that she heard on the news multiple times.

"Really? Isn't that a shame. There's nothing worse than a shadow covering a puzzle, am I right? Nothing, like, say, your life on the line?" NOW she looked up to see the smirking face of the Riddler standing over her.

"Now, I would think if ANYONE understood my fascination with mind games, it would be YOU, Riddler." she said without the slightest hesitation. Then she said in a voice just low enough for him to hear, "or should I say, Edward Nashton." He glared at her, and she knew she hit a nerve.

"Well, well, little miss hotshot! If you think you're so smart, riddle me this: what starts with T, ends with T, and has T in it?" he said.

Emerald smirked, "Easy. A Teapot. Now YOU riddle me this: what goes up, but never comes down?"

Just as she expected and hoped, The Riddler thought to quickly and underestimated her. He smirked back. "You think you can match wits with The Riddler? The answer is simple: today's gas prices."

Emerald threw her head back laughing, but The Riddler just looked at her confused. "Not even close!" she exclaimed. "The answer is your age!" The Riddler looked shocked, then angry. "Wanna try another one?" she asked rubbing it in.

The Riddler replied "Maybe later", and pulled his cane over his head. Emerald watched it and gasped, but before she could move, he swung it down hitting her in the head. She hit the cold, marble floor, and looked up. The last thing she heard was a woman, probably the same one from earlier, screaming. The last thing she saw was The Riddler smiling in triumph and reaching down for her. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything in this chaper, but Emerald is my own idea, so don't take her, she's mine

* * *

><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Finally, the moment you all have been waiting for: Chapter 2 of this story! I hope you enjoy! Remember to review!

When she finally awoke, she found herself tied to a chair, her feet tied together and her hands behind her back. She could feel the rope rubbing against her wrists when she went to move her hands. She looked around the room to see where she was.

"So, you're finally awake, good. I was beginning to worry that I killed you." The Riddler said as he walked into view. "It would be a waste of a mind like yours, miss...?"

"Emerald." she answered, and he smiled.

"What's your _full_ name? It will be rather difficult to find your personal records with just your first name."

"Why should I tell _you_?" she asked. "You haven't done anything for me."

The Riddler's smile turned into an evil grin as he pointed his signature question mark cane at the door right in front of her.

"Because right through that door awaits your darkest fears."

Emerald stared at the door and replied, "I highly doubt that."

Riddler said, "Correct, your is NOT behind that door, but rather waits...well, it would be easier to simply show you."

He smiled, swinging his cane in circles as he waked to the door. When he open it, a tall, thin man walked out carrying a cloth in his hand.

"She's being difficult." The Riddler said to the man. He smiled, and as he put the cloth over his head, Emerald gasped. She now recognized him as the Scarecrow. This made him chuckle slightly.

"What's the matter? Are you _afraid_?" he asked.

"No, just shocked. I didn't think that someone who struck so much terror into the hearts of so many people could look so frail and weak!" She replied smirking. Scarecrow clenched his fists. "What's the matter? Did I hurt your feelings?"

Suddenly, Scarecrow snapped. He walked up to her and gripped her shoulders. He was a lot stronger than he looked, and she winced from the slight pain in her shoulders.

"Enough of the smack-talk! Tell us your last name, or all of your worst fears will appear right before your very eyes!"

She didn't want to risk the chance of them trying to use her fears against her, so she simply said, "Calm down, Crane, I'll tell you." He backed away in shock when she called him "Crane" wondering how she knew, making a mental note to ask Nygma about that later. She cracked her neck and told them her name as if they were regular people and not extremely dangerous criminals.

"Hello, Edward Nashton and Doctor Johnathon Crane. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Emerald Quinzell, Harleen Quinzell's younger sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything beside Emerald in this story.

* * *

><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> So here's chapter 3! Emerald may surprise you with something she does, but maybe not, depending on how you already view her. Enjoy! Remember to review!

Both men stared at her in shock. Crane was the first to speak.

"Liar! Harley is an only child! She never had any siblings!" This brought Emerald's smile to a frown.

"I am not a liar. I simply speak the unknown. Our father had an affair that her mother never knew about." Her voice was strong. "Want to call me a liar again, twig?"

Crane pulled his arm up ready to shoot her with his fear toxin, but the Riddler pushed his arm back down with his cane,

"Calm down, Scarecrow. She has a lot of guts to talk to us using that tone, but she can't do anything in her current condition." Emerald glared slightly at the Riddler as he spoke. "For now we'll accept her as a welcomed guest." He smiled at her. "I shall show you to your room." He walked behind her and undid the ropes. She knew this would be her chance to escape, but something in her gut told her to stay. She followed him through the building, leaving Crane by himself, all the way to a black door.

"Welcome to your room, Miss Quinzell. I hope you will find everything to your satisfaction." He opened the door and she gasped slightly in shock at the room.

There was a rather large bed with a lime green comforter on it. The blanket had a black question mark. In the corner was a black dresser and-he shut the door.

"My mistake! _This_ is your room." He opened the door across the hall and shoved her in. She landed on the only piece of furniture in the room: a small black loveseat. The room was small and the only light was a small lamp.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with me, for it will be a long one, my dear." He shut the door and locked it as she ran to the door, pounding on it to get out, but her efforts were worthless. No matter how hard she slammed herself against the door, all she did was hurt her shoulder. After about a half hour of trying to escape, her arm was starting to bruise. She laid down on the couch and softly cried from the pain in her arm and her own stupidity for not running when she had the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

After about 4 hours, Emerald was awakened to the sound of the Riddler's voice.

"Very impressive, Ms. Quinzell. You have an IQ of 190 at the young age of only 22, you graduated in the top of your class, and - - oh," he frowned gently before continuing, "what's this I see? Three accounts of suspicion in assault and battery cases, and 1 account of theft." He looked at her smirking slightly. "It seems we have a few things in common already."

"Shut up. I have _nothing_ in common with you," She replied, her voice cold. He knew all of that about her already, so why was he keeping her?

"I'm not done. I also found out a few interesting things about you. You have no credit cards, no cell phone, and no computer, but you have a job working as a private detective. You have no affiliation with the police, yet they haven't shut you down yet." He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Do you know why that would be?"

She frowned. She had never thought of that before. Why _hadn't_ she been talked to yet? She quickly gathered her thoughts and answered his question.

"I guess they don't take me seriously."

"And they have good reason not to: you decided not to go to school after high school. _Tsk, tsk, tsk, _what a waste of a brilliant mind. I must say I was disappointed to find that out." Nonetheless, he smirked at her in his dark way.

"Why should that effect me? I don't care if a criminal is disappointed in me." She stood up. "I've had enough of these games and am growing bored. I'm out of here."

She snatched his cane and swung it at him suddenly, hitting him in the head. The Riddler fell to the ground with a thud, and Emerald opened the door to leave. Suddenly, she fell backwards trying to get away from the Scarecrow, who was standing in front of her smirking. His voice sent chills down her spine, but she was careful not to show it.

"Hello, Ms. Quinzell. I see you are trying to escape. I'm afraid I cannot allow that." He grabbed her and she screamed as he dragged her out of the building. She tried to get away, but his hold on her was too strong, even for how frail he looked. When they reached her truck, he knocked her out, and she once again fell to the ground unconcious. \


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: So this is one of the longest chapters, and one of my favorites. I sent myself into a fangirl moment while typing this towards the end of the story. I won't say what happened, but I love it! I hope you do too!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Emerald, as usual. And the idea too. I'm pretty sure that was mine, since it came from my head. Unless some alien invaded my thoughts when I was sleeping O.o it's possible<p>

* * *

><p>Where<em> am I?<em> Emerald thought. _I can't move...I can't even open my eyes! What's going on?_ Even though she was unconscious, her mind ran wild. _Where did Crane take me? What is he planning to do to me?_ She started to think of what he could and probably would do, but her eyes didn't even open, not even when she heard the voice of the Riddler.

"I hope you didn't kill her. She could be useful to me."

"I didn't hit her that hard, she should be fine." Crane replied.

"She better be, or you'll be wishing you were dead." Nashton retorted. Emerald's eyes slowly blinked open. "Ah, the princess is awake. Welcome back." Riddler said turning to her, a smirk growing on her face at the disgusted look on hers.

"Don't call me 'princess', Nashton." She snapped at him. Looking around she realized she was on a bed with no pillows, sheets, anything. AS soon as she noticed that, she bolted off the mattress. Emerald then heard a light, awkward chuckle behind her.

Turning around, she saw a tall, lanky boy built much like the Scarecrow. He was tall, thin, and had shaggy brown hair. His hazel-brown eyes looked in her green ones, and he blushed slightly. He looked away. Crane, who Emerald noticed as she looked back, was giving the boy a disapproving look.

"Tommy, I thought I told you not to make a sound. You were suppose to be our secret weapon in case she decides to escape again. Now she knows about you. His voice showed just how upset he was. She felt sorry for the boy.

"I'm sorry, I just thought the way she bolted up was funny..." Tommy said as he took a step back. Scarecrow sighed.

"I knew I should have gave you to Joker when I had the chance," a dark smile crawled onto his face. "Looks like I get to do a double dose." He chuckled, and Emerald got an idea.

"Tommy, right?" She said turning back to him. The boy looked to her, fear in his eyes, but she could tell it wasn't fear of her. She smiled gently. She knew she could charm her way through him. "You don't have to put up with this. You can run. I'll hold him off, okay?"

Crane ran after Tommy, and at the same moment, Emerald tackled Crane. Tommy bolted out the door, and The Riddler ran after him. Unfortunately for Nashton, he had to go right by Emerald. She tripped him before Crane flipped her off him pinning her to the ground.

"Go! I'll hold her." Nashton said grabbing her wrist. Scarecrow got off her and took off out the door. "You better hope he can catch him, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to stop him from 'accidentally' giving you an overdose of fear gas."

Emerald fought against him until he pushed her against the wall. He held her there as he whispered in her ear.

"You have a beautiful mind, Ms. Quinzell. Join me, and we can put that mind to use." His voice grew softer. "Together, we can cleanse this world of the inferior scum that roam around the streets like they know something we don't. In reality, WE'RE the ones with the superior minds."

Emerald's eyes widened as she took in what he was really saying. He wanted her to become his henchgirl – no, _partner_. He chuckled as she gasped and took a step back as she thought.

She had no friends since she was always doing some sort of puzzle or useless research. Also, she hadn't talked to her family since she graduated, and she had no boyfriend, so she wouldn't be missed. The only thing stopping her was...well, nothing. She couldn't think of a single reason _not_ to join him. If he was lying, he could have killed her already. She looked at him and, even though he was smiling, she could see the seriousness in his face.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like some time to think, Emerald?" She simply smiled at him.

"You can call me Emmy." She held her hand out for a handshake, but snapped her head towards the door as it slammed open. Standing in the doorway was the Scarecrow, and he was _ANYTHING_ but happy. He glared at Emerald.

"He got away! Prepare to meet your worst fear!" He ran at her as she closed her eyes, waiting for the gas to hit her. Instead, she heard two bodies hit the floor. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Dark Knight himself had seeminly flown in through the open window and tackled Crane, knocking him unconscious,. And was not moving towards Nashton. The Dark Knight was not happy.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Well, this is the last chapter of A New Riddler In Town. I'm already planning what should happen in the second half, so I'll start as soon as I can. This is her first thing she does as a villain, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is Emerald. Not Batman, not Riddler, not anything besides her.<p>

* * *

><p>Emerald knew what would happen if Batman got to Riddler: he would go to Arkham Asylum again. Last time it took him a few months to break out. She knew she had to help him.<p>

"You've gone too far this time, Riddler. Kidnapping young women, that's not your thing." Batman said walking towards him. Riddler simply smirked.

"Kidnapped? That may have been the case at first, but I believe that you will find that she is no longer being held against her will." Batman looked at her, and her mind almost instantly started working at hyper-speed.

"Is this true, miss?" He looked at her like he didn't believe a word Nashton had said. The look on her face went from that of surprise to amusement.

"I'll tell you, if you can answer my riddle: What goes up, but never comes down?" She giggled slightly darker than she would have thought possible. Batman walked up and stood over her. She never realized how tall he was: she only came up to his mid-chest. He looked at her unamused.

"Your age. That was in last week's newspaper crossword. You should be more creative." Her look of amusement faded as he explained how simple it was.

"fine, I agreed to be his partner. Now, if you excuse us, we'll be on our way." Before he could react, she pulled her pepper spray out of her pocket and sprayed the Dark Knight in the face. He backed away and Emerald grabbed Riddler's wrist, dragging him to her truck sitting outside.

"Nashton, get in!" She shouted as she got in the driver's seat. She pulled her keys out of the ashtray where Scarecrow had left them and started the truck as Riddler buckled, pulling away quickly.

"My name isn't Nashton. Don't you DARE use my father's name for me." His voice was rather cold as she drove.

"Oh yeah? Then what is your name?"

"Edward Nygma." he replied.

"E – Nygma, nice," She seemed too preoccupied to really care what his name really was. "Would you care to tell me where to go, Nygma?" He seemed to lighted up as she called him by his new name.

"Turn right at the light, go down the alley, and park in front of the abandoned apartment complex." She hit the gas following his instructions, but she parked behind the building instead of in front to hid her truck. As they got out, Nygma smiled at her.

"I use to have a few female partners. You can have their old room if you so wish, Ms. Quinzell."

"I told you to call me Emmy," she replied, "and that sounds great. Much better than that couch you forced me to sleep on last time I was here. Riddler chuckled at her comment.

"No, the room you will be staying in is the one across form it." He smiled as they entered the apartment complex.

Now that she wasn't being held captive, she was able to look at the place with new eyes. It had a...cozy feel to it, almost like home. She smiled slightly as he showed her around.

"Finally," he said as he walked with her down a familiar hallway, "I present to you, your room." He opened the door and Emerald's smile grew as she stepped inside. She was standing in the middle of her dream room: black carpet, curtains, dresser, desk, and shelves surrounded by lime green walls. The bed frame was black, and the lime green comforter had a large black question mark on it. She looked back to the Riddler, who was smirking in the doorway.

"Welcome aboard, Emmy." He winked and chuckled before closing her door and going to his.

She laid down on the bed and smiled thinking of all the new adventures that awaited her. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she slept peacefully.


End file.
